


A Not So Rude Awakening

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark pleasantly wakes up Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda wrote a thread to this on my roleplay blog but, obviously, it’s gonna be different. Feedback is appreciated.

It’s a pleasant sight to see when Mark wakes up in the arms of of his boyfriend Jack. They stayed up late last night playing video games, like usual, until they became so tired, they sounded like they were drunk. So it was odd for Mark to be up this early already, but he didn’t mind since he was busy admiring his love.

He let’s out a soft chuckle as Jack let’s out a few loud snores. He leans in and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, assuming he would wake up. When is assumptions were wrong, he gave him a few more quick pecks, followed by a quick kiss on the lips. Jack let out a soft groan, which made Mark smile, thinking he finally woke up, but he didn’t. That’s when Mark thought of an idea as a smirk formed on his lips.

He slowly lowered his hand under the covers and into Jack’s boxers. He gently grasp onto his cock and gave it a few teasing strokes, making the other let out a gasp as he shivered from the touch. Coincidentally, Jack was having a very pleasant dream of him and Mark being intimate and he’s shocked it feels so real but he still enjoys it.

He continues to stroke Jack’s cock, feeling it getting hard in his hand as Jack let out a quiet moan, bucking his hips at the touch.

“Are you enjoying this, Jack?” he quietly said, his voice low and husky as he ran a thumb over his slit. “I can make you come with just my hand. But that’s not fun. In fact, I’ll make you come with my mouth instead.

He took his hand out of Jack’s boxers as the other let out a whine from the loss of contact. Surely he was enjoying it, still not knowing that whatever was happening in is dream was also happening in reality. Jack went to touch himself, desperate for some contact, both in the dream and in reality, but Mark swatted his hand away.

“No no, Jack. Let me.”

Mark went under the covers, leaving a trail of kisses down his lover’s chest, then on his stomach until he reached the hem of the boxers. He tried to wiggle them off of him since Jack couldn’t really do it in his sleepy state. Once he got them fully off, he tossed it aside and started to place gently kisses on his thighs as he spread his legs further apart.

He nibbles on one side, then he works on the other before he places a few quick kisses on his cock. He gave it one single stripe, making Jack let out a soft moan.

“Please...” he whispered, begging Mark for more.

Mark smirked once more, although Jack wasn’t able to see it, as he gave his cock one more lick before he wrapped his lips around it. Jack prevented himself from bucking his hips up as his hand started to thread in Mark’s hair.

Mark slowly, started to bob his head up and down, making Jack let out another moan as his mouth hung open.

“Mouth...feels...good...around...cock.” Jack whispered as he slightly tugged on the other’s hair. Mark let out a moan, sending vibrations through his cock as a shiver went up his spine, making Jack’s hips buck up. “Faster...” he pleaded.

Mark stopped for a moment, twirling his tongue around his fully erect cock until he continued his bobbing motions, faster now. Jack starts to pant, becoming a moaning mess at this point. He feels the pit of his stomach twist as he feels himself getting closer to climax.

“So close...” Jack whispers as he feels himself slowly leaving the dream and coming back to reality, but can still feel the pleasure. Mark bobbed his head as fast as he can, bringing Jack closer to climax. “Oh God, Mark,” Jack shouted, now fully awake as he started to come. Mark felt the warm substance slither down his throat, swallowing every last drop.

He slowed down his bobbing actions as he helped Jack ride out his high. He came out of the covers to see a somewhat sweaty Jack as he smiled at him.

“Good morning.” he said sweetly as he gave him another peck on the cheek. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Of course I did,” Jack answered. “Now I know why it felt so real.”

“What?” Mark asked in confusion

“Well, I was havin’ a dream that you were blowin’ me. Turns out that ya were really doin’ it, which is why it felt so real.”

They both laughed as Mark curled up next to his boyfriend. It was a nice thing for Jack to wake up too, but it’s too early for the both of them to get out of bed now as both of them slowly closed their eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
